


M22的小船們2

by abcxyz0214



Category: Galileo (TV Japan), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 嫌疑人X的献身 | The Devotion of Suspect X (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Meitantei Conan Movie 22: Zero no Shikkounin | Zero the Enforcer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →M22劇情洩漏，小心點開→不算明顯的安柯，但我懷著安柯之心而寫→柯南cross伽利略的小船，《嫌疑犯X的獻身》小小劇透
Relationships: Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kusanagi Shunpei/Yukawa Manabu
Kudos: 1





	M22的小船們2

將淋滿莓果醬料的半熟蛋糕和冰咖啡一起端到坐在吧台前的柯南面前，安室透的嗓音一如既往地爽朗，而端著瓷盤的手穩當平舉，柯南在心中冷哼，倒是完全看不出來受了那麼嚴重的傷呢。

甩開鮮血噴濺在自己臉上掌心的溫熱回憶，柯南端起咖啡咬住吸管，只是打開手中的推理小說精裝本，不發一語。

白羅咖啡廳外頭的斜陽，穿過玻璃窗打在米白的書頁上，柯南瞇了瞇眼，眼神不自覺飄向那個佔用了自己慣常座位的陌生男性，正是因為對方突然往另一邊靠過身體，陽光才會因為少去阻礙而灑落桌面。他欲側身避開阻礙閱讀的夕陽，卻又不想轉變成看不見蘭或叔叔歸家的姿勢。

差點就要因為煩躁而吐露出失禮的嘖聲，刺目的光線卻突然從眼前消失，柯南抬頭一看，發現是安室不經意將瀝水盤架放在吧台上，投下的陰影正好在書本上的位置。

這個狡猾的男人。柯南恨恨地更加用力咬住吸管，過於直接的視線終於讓安室透無法繼續視若無睹：「怎麼了？」

用布巾將手擦乾的白羅服務生，明朗的笑容在男孩面前展露無疑：「你不喜歡蛋糕？」

「……我沒有點這個。」幾個呼吸後壓下憤怒，柯南垂下眼瞼，冷淡的語氣一如當初在警視廳的交鋒。他想，對這個狡詐又自私的男人，生氣也沒有意義。完全忽略自己冷淡的反應其實就是憤怒的意思，柯南伸手推開蛋糕，嘗試重新將注意力放回書中。

「這是賠禮？」本該平靜的心因為男人無所謂的聲音而激起波瀾，柯南重重闔上書，語句含渾在喉頭，帶有無法嚥下的憤怒：「如果實踐正義的『賠禮』只有這樣，也太輕鬆了吧？」

「正義的價值……或許還比不過蛋糕呢。」安室透輕快聳肩，連眼神都是毫無破綻的散漫，彷彿這只是個午後與小學一年級孩子的漫談：「但我是個蛋糕師傅、這也是沒辦法的事。」

「胡說八道。」柯南不屑哼聲，過去一些難堪的記憶被喚醒，這令他對眼前這個狡詐卻聰明過人的男子更加憤怒：「用自己的聰明和智慧把人逼上絕路，這就是你的正義？」

「畢竟你比起蛋糕，更喜歡咖啡呢……我很抱歉。」沒有正面回答柯南的問題，安室眨了眨眼睛，最後只是端起柯南桌上的蛋糕，重新收回冰箱內，準備當成自己的宵夜。他雖然作出道歉，但卻心知肚明，自己從不後悔。

面對總是面對苦澀真實也不放棄探尋的男孩，那種強而有力的目光……要讓一個不喜歡甜食的人吃下蛋糕，他怎麼可能不耍點下作手段呢。

聽出對方的道歉懇切卻也只是形式，柯南喉頭滾動，卻無法闡明自己到底對安室所求為何。

是希望他放棄自己所守護的正義嗎？

是希望他和自己一起探求真實嗎？

是希望他理解自己絕非只是為了所謂『重要的人』而行動嗎？

「不要小看追求真相的人──」幾乎是要破壞兩人之間偽裝出來的輕鬆氣氛般抽緊聲音，柯南差點就要喊出的心聲卻被推門的風鈴聲突兀打斷。

「嗯？」看著有些空蕩的咖啡廳，似乎正在和小客人聊天的服務生，友人正默默坐在吧台凳上沉思，一切平常不已，草薙卻隱約感覺自己破壞了什麼東西。

「現在……營業中對吧？」忍不住作出確認，看見帥氣服務生笑著點頭時，他才鬆了口氣走進店內：「我想外帶兩杯咖啡，再麻煩你──湯川，抱歉久等了。」

「遲到整整三十分鐘，你這毫無誠意的道歉我就收下了。」湯川聽見草薙示弱，這才收起手機起身，草薙的視線中也因此出現了被湯川擋住的男孩身影：「哇──這不是、這不是江戶川小朋友嗎！」

「你認識我？」感覺到周圍的視線集中到自己身上，柯南楞了楞，方才和安室交鋒的心態尚未回過神來：「請問叔叔你是……？」

「我是草薙，也隸屬搜查一課──聽高木提過你很多次，你幫過他不少忙呢，了不起、了不起！」非常自然地走過去蹲下，草薙摸了摸柯南圓圓的後腦杓，選擇對某種尖銳的視線採取忽略，一手指著後頭不苟言笑的另一人：「這是我朋友湯川，是我暗地的協助者……就像你協助高木他們一樣喔。」

「湯川？……湯川……」似乎在哪裡聽過這個名字，柯南瞇眼仰視，一陣細看後突然大呼出聲：「是帝都大學的湯川學教授！」

對於喊破身份的柯南終於露出不耐以外的表情，湯川第一次對著小男孩說出了完整的話語：「你認識我？」

「我知道！你是這次日本科學博物館科搜特展的協助專家！」柯南的眼神閃了閃，作為小小推理迷，他當然不會錯過這些有趣的展覽：「我非常喜歡那個透過針孔成像來偽裝預言的案例……」

「你很有眼光嘛。那可是我特別邀請湯川──」

沒等朋友炫耀完，湯川立刻用腳尖踢了下草薙的後臀制止對方，雖然一直沒有皺緊的眉心終於有點鬆動，男人的語氣聽來仍然相當冷淡不客氣：「不要閒聊。我已經等你很久了。」

這才回頭發現金髮服務生已經端著外帶的咖啡微笑看著自己，草薙不好意思地拍落西裝褲上的鞋印站起，轉身接過咖啡並且付帳。

視線往一旁瞄了瞄翻弄皮夾的草薙，湯川抿了抿嘴，突然跨步上前，有些笨拙地學著草薙在男孩身旁蹲下，他細碎而微小的聲音快速飄入柯南的耳中，沒能等他有什麼反應，男子已經扯過友人推開白羅的門，跨步而去。

「怎麼了？」從草薙表明身份後就沒有放鬆警戒的安室移轉視線，柯南的發愣卻讓他擔心得走出櫃台關切：「剛才他對你怎麼了嗎？」

「不……沒、沒事。」柯南搖了搖頭，反覆咀嚼起剛才的話語與隨之而起的回憶，望向安室的眼神，終究還是帶上了相當微妙的複雜。

「真難得看你跟小朋友說話？」和湯川並肩端著咖啡走在人行道上，草薙的疑問帶有一絲趣味：「你那麼討厭小孩，一天到晚還抱怨毫無理性、無法溝通……」

「這本來就是事實，小孩就是毫無理性、無法溝通。」乾脆打斷草薙，湯川重重吐氣。那些對話的脈絡他並不是非常理解──實際的字面上也毫無意義──但他直覺地想起了那位朋友。

那位腦中有著宇宙、最後卻被愛的鎖鏈所捆縛的朋友。

「大概是因為……」喝下比研究室速溶咖啡好喝百倍、卻也因此苦澀百倍的黑色液體，湯川的聲音帶上了少見的無奈：「坐在他旁邊時，我沒有起疹子吧。」

「比起正義或是真實，把人逼上絕路的……難道不是愛嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> （2018.06.30）  
> 因為雅治的關係當然立刻想到伽利略教授Ｒ！！  
> 而且不覺得Ｘ的故事也有碰觸到「真實到底是不是最重要的」的這個問題嗎？  
> 感覺柯南和湯川應該會有一些共鳴吧^0^
> 
> 當然也在這裡處理了一些安柯問題，
> 
> 比如說『安室透到底為何不直接請柯南幫忙>>覺得柯南只會為了重要的人行動>>他對柯南不太重要>>但毛利家很重要>>所以要對毛利家用下作手段才能讓小偵探幫忙』
> 
> 我對劇情的理解是這樣，但這整個過程其實有很多怪點（萌點？）
> 
> 比如說柯南應該不是那種只管親近人死活其他不管的類型，你看他都在劇場版救過日本多少次了，一般故事中也常常是為了陌生人而行動啊
> 
> 在這樣的脈絡下，『』這段臆測可說是安室透對柯南的錯誤解讀，而且某種程度上，它反射了安室透想當柯南重要之人的心情BA！！！（安柯爆發）
> 
> 此外從『真實VS正義』的副標和故事主線來看，安室似乎是把柯南判斷成真實的追求者，因此不覺得他會為了自己的正義而扭曲真實
> 
> 雖然確實是不會，但如果思考麻生成實醫生對柯南帶來的影響，柯南其實應該不會認為為了追求真實就可以傷害別人，正如同不可以為了追求正義而建立在傷害之上
> 
> 這當然是某種理想主義，但因為是柯南（是主角）所以做得到啊！我身為冷漠又身不由己的大人感覺很安慰～我想安室透這個國家社畜應該也會被這點給吸引吧
> 
> 那麼就這點來說，凌駕於真實和正義的是什麼呢？
> 
> 答案安室透已經說了：「愛的力量真是偉大啊」
> 
> 沒錯……答案就是、愛！（我個人認為）
> 
> 無論是往哪種類型的愛情解讀，愛終究是凌駕於真實與正義之上的，為了愛（善良）而行動！（這裡的善不該是「正確」、而是「美德」：D）
> 
> 安室透不也是基於對戀人的愛而行動嗎？就這點也和主題曲的部份有所呼應呢>0<
> 
> 那如果是發現了這點，為愛行動的柯南面對同樣為愛行動的安室，結局其實也沒那麼生氣（或是我個人解讀可能比較是無奈的生氣ㄅ，有點「拜託你可以不要這麼彆扭好ㄇ」的感覺），說不定也能解釋得通了……
> 
> 於是就在這樣和那樣的妄想中寫了這一篇呢！能稍微表達一點就好了>/////<  
> 是說本來還在想要怎麼CROSS這兩部作品，結果突然發現草薙不就高木同事嗎XDDD  
> 於是總算順利生出這篇XD 大家開心看就好啊～～
> 
> 等中文版M22上映我更能看懂劇情後希望可以有更多思考！：D


End file.
